


A New Life

by SarT1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarT1991/pseuds/SarT1991
Summary: its eight years later and life for the girls, most of the girls has not gone so well. there are new mew mews and pudding is the current leader now that the older girls are no longer mews. when ichigo sees ryou again...wow...and when pudding sees tart again its the most amazing time of her life. mostly ichigoxryou with hints of puddingxtart and others.Please Review.





	1. Eight Years Later! Pudding's Meltdown!

**A New Life!**

* * *

"Eight years. Has it really been that long?" A young red-headed woman about twenty one asked looking at the old pink café in front of her.

"Ichigo, is that really you?" A young girl with blonde hair down to her shoulders called, along with an older girl with longer green hair and another girl with long blonde behind her.

"Pudding, Lettuce and Berry." Ichigo said looking at the girls.

Lettuce and Berry, like Ichigo were twenty one, while Pudding was only sixteen going on seventeen.

I think out of all them Pudding is the only original mew mew left in the group; all the older girls lost their powers, leaving Pudding as the new leader. Since the older girls left, six new girls have come in to help Pudding out.

There is now Peach, Pear who are both sixteen going on seventeen and are the first set of twin mews to be found. Kiwi, who just turned seventeen. Coco and Chocolate who are both either fifteen; they're the second set of twins to ever be on the team. And finally there is Plumb, the oldest of the group currently at eighteen; she's a little like Zakuro was and to top it all off she's a top charting country singer.

"I thought I saw some familiar faces, guess I know who they are." A familiar older girl, about twenty three with super long violet hair came up along with another girl about twenty one with shorter blue hair.

"Zakuro, Mint! I'm really glad you could make it!" Lettuce cried with happiness.

"So now we wait for the boss mans!" Pudding called throwing her arms in the air.

"Same old Pudding. So what's it like being leader?" Mint asked looking at her and then to Ichigo.

"It's great, but not like when Ichigo or Berry and then Ichigo again was in charge." Pudding said looking down a little upset.

"Hey now. I bet you're a great leader. How are the other girls working out?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Oh they're great! I go to school with Peach and Pear; their twins and are both foxes. They kinda argue over boys a lot and they do a lot of the work at the café; they remind of you, Ichigo. Kiwi reminds me of Mint; she sits at a table drinking coffee all the time and doesn't lift a finger to help at all. Next we have Coco and Chocolate; they're also twins and they remind me of Lettuce and Berry…one goes out to do deliveries and is all lovey-dovey and the other is shy, trips over things and breaks dishes. And of course we have Plumb, who is a top charting country singer; she reminds me of Zakuro…not just because she's famous, but because she was really tough to get to join the team and Kiwi obsesses over her like Mint obsesses over Zakuro." Pudding said smiling.

"So then, you're saying you don't miss us?" Mint asked making a face.

"Of course I miss you guys! I haven't seen you in ages! You all moved away and left me behind! I mean I'm happy for you all, but I was left alone. Ichigo got married to Masaya and left to start a new life in England. Mint became a prima ballerina and travels around everywhere with Zakuro who is still modeling and doing movies and music. I still see Lettuce from time to time either at the library or the supermarket, but we only say hi or how are you doing. And Berry and Tasuku got married and started a family. I got no one. My boyfriend broke up with me two months ago because he couldn't handle me being a mew mew anymore! I miss you guys and I miss Tart!" Pudding yelled hurt, as tears started falling. And then she just started crying making the others feel bad.

"Pudding. We're sorry. We didn't know we meant that much to you. When the new mews arrived you seemed so happy that we just thought you were happy with what you had. Why didn't you say anything back then? And Tart, we would've been there for you." Ichigo said sitting next to the young girl.

"Well, I'm not ok. But I'm sorry; I should've said something back then. I'm not the only one who missed you guys. Shirogane-San and Akasaka-San really miss you girls as well. But anyways how are you guys?" Pudding asked wiping tears and looking at everybody.

"Well, Tasuku and I are great. We have two kids so far, planning more for the future. Tasuku is a pastry chef at a great restaurant and I'm a kindergarten teacher." Berry said as they waited for the guys to arrive.

"I'm good, but Mint and I have been back for a few months now. I'm taking leave from modeling and acting for awhile. Still singing though. I'm surprised you couldn't get Keiichiro to tell you anything; he really is a great guy. Actually he and I have been dating for the last year and a half and we're going to be starting a family in a few months." Zakuro said motioning to her stomach as everyone congratulated her.

"Well, during one of my dance recitals I fell (more like pushed) off the stage and severely broke my leg. They told me I'd never dance again, so I unfortunately had to move back home. Guess I got to find something else to do with my life. What about you two?" Mint asked looking at Lettuce and Ichigo.

"Well, I took a job at the library on Thursdays through Saturdays and the supermarket Mondays and Wednesdays. I have two children, a boy and a girl; their father, who was a cop, was shot and killed in an accident. But we're doing alright; my mom took us in. Some days I miss Pie, but there was no way they could stay here; they had a life back on their new home planet. What about you Ichigo? You married the man of your dreams, how are you two?" Lettuce asked taking the spotlight off of her.

"Well…I wish I could say we were doing great, even good, but we're not. Once we got married and moved away he started to control me; I wasn't allowed to see or call any of friends or get a job or even leave the house. He started drinking and I found out he was cheating on me with a few different girls; three of which were pregnant. I told him I wouldn't bring a kid up in these kinds of situations. And then started hitting me, so I filed for diverse and here I am, moved into my own apartment. I also just found out that my dad is very sick and dying; didn't know that because he wouldn't let me talk to my family either; they're just glad I'm back. So that's my great life." Ichigo said as everybody looked at her shocked.

'So he really wasn't all that perfect after all then. I knew it.' All the girls thought the same thing.

"So you all showed up after all. Damn, guess I owe you twenty bucks." Ryou said as he and Keiichiro showed up.


	2. Ryou & Keiichiro!

Ryou was walking around waiting for Keiichiro to show up when he started to think about Ichigo and how much he loved her and never stopped loving her.

“Ichigo…” Ryou mumbled to himself.

“Ryou, there you are!” Keiichiro called from behind him.

“Keiichiro; how are you?” Ryou asked greeting his friend.

“It’s only been a few days.” Keiichiro said simply.

“I know, but I thought I’d ask anyways. How is Zakuro?” Ryou asked shocking Keiichiro.

“What…how did you know?” Keiichiro asked shocked Ryou found out he was seeing Zakuro.

“Oh come on Keiichiro; I know you better then that; you know that. Plus I still have cat genes; I hear very well at night when you’re having your not so secret nightly phone calls.” Ryou said simply, wagging his fingers.

“Yeah…she’s fine; she’s pregnant.” Keiichiro said simply.

“That’s great; congratulations. You’re the father right?” Ryou asked joking around.

“Of course I’m the father. Thank you by the way.” Keiichiro said knowing he was just joking.

“You’re welcome. Should we go find the meeting spot?” Ryou asked, looking at Keiichiro.

“Yeah I think we should; the girls will be waiting.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Do you think they’re all there?” Ryou asked looking at Keiichiro.

“I bet they probably are.” Keiichiro said simply.

“I bet that only some of them are there; Ichigo is probably off somewhere with her oh-so-perfect husband Masaya.” Ryou said making faces.

“I bet she’s there…along with the rest of the originals.” Keiichiro said simply.

“You want to make that a real bet?” Ryou asked.

“Twenty dollars?” Keiichiro asked.

“You’re on.” Ryou said shaking his hand.

“So what have you been up to?” Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou.

“Not a whole lot; just making sure the new girls are working at the café and making sure the world is safe. Also making sure Pudding is doing a good job. I would ask how you’re doing, but I know how you’re doing and what you’re doing.” Ryou said making a face.

“Oh haha!” Keiichiro laughed sarcastically.

“Yeah, well…you shouldn’t be so obvious.” Ryou said simply.

“Any new relationships since your divorce?” Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou.

“Not really, not.” Ryou said sighing.

“I know how you feel Ryou, but she is married.” Keiichiro said knowing what Ryou was thinking.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah; I know…” Ryou sighing.

“I understand…it’s not easy for you to get over her.” Keiichiro said sighing as well.

“That’s just it; I can’t get over her. I’ve tried married life and I couldn’t stop thinking about Ichigo. And there were other issues as well.” Ryou said simply.

“Yeah, your wife couldn’t keep her legs closed and she would fuck anyone with a dick.” Keiichiro said bluntly.

“Wow…that was harsh.” Ryou said simply.

“I know, but it’s the truth; she was a slut.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Yes I know; I made a mistake.” Ryou sighed.

“Well, we’re about there. You might want to calm down a little.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Ryou sighed.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the meeting spot and Ryou dropped his head in defeat.

“Look they’re all here.” Keiichiro said with a smirk.

“So you all showed up after all. Damn, guess I owe you twenty bucks.” Ryou said simply.


End file.
